The Birth of Suyin
by wolfofsheep
Summary: The title says it all... Tokka! Rated M for a Reason *winks*


**AN**

 _Hello all. I have recently binge watched The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra which sparked my interest in THIS SHIP AGAIN. This time, though, I have been angrily wondering why Sokka's story wasn't told. I know, I know... this isn't about the non-bender, bad ass of the team, but STILL... I am a woman who just HAS TO KNOW THINGS. SO, what do we do when we don't know... Why... we contemplate. And who contemplates better than fanfic writers? NOBODY._

 _So, Toph was about 32 years old when she had Lin, so Toph had one hell of an adult life. Lin was 6 when Suyin was "conceived", and I have a strong belief that Suyin is Sokka's kid. He is a good guy so he would want what is right by Toph and her kids. So, he played uncle with Lin and fell in love with them both. Not until Toph makes a move does HE make one... Anyway... I mean... Look at Suyins sons and tell me you can't see Sokka's face. That's my theory. AND... since the two of them didn't want to marry and had a kid out of wedlock... that pissed Katara off and that's the reason why Toph and Katara never hung out in their old age. Both of those stubborn women will take their grudges to the grave._

 _ANYWAYS... lol... I do not own any single thing in the story other than the very naughty bits. I'm sorry for any mistakes you find and sorry if you blush a little at them. I hope you enjoy... the TOKKA *waves her hands like she's on cactus juice*_

* * *

Toph Beifong was one of the most difficult people to crack. She was a fun loving child, but never opened up too widely. Her closest friends were probably the only people in this whole stinking world that ever saw any of her weaknesses. She hated being weak. She hated being seen as weak. She hated sympathy and badgering of any kind. Some would say that she developed this trait from a family that saw her blindness as a cause to baby her. She hated that. She hated being looked after like some injured bear-dog. Yet, more than hating that... she despised being told what to do in every waking hour. Told how to eat, how to sit, how to speak properly, and, especially, how to 'grovel' in front of nobility. If only her parents could've seen how many mountains she turned into valleys over her anger of it all. If it wasn't for her earthbending, she may of just went ahead and drowned herself in their spotless, ivory bathtub.

Despite everything she went through; meeting Aang, Katara, and Sokka was one of the most happiest moments of her life (but she would never tell them that). They saved her, freed her from her shackles, and gave her the means and the reason to fly. Their journey not only took them around the world, but she got to meet some amazing people, learned another bending style, and even fell in love. Not love... a crush. Oh, what the hell was she kidding, she fell face first into that stupid, sarcastic, and clueless puddle and was still trying to flop herself out of it. Sokka... out of all the people in all the nations, she had to be attracted to HIM. The boy who had women in all corners of the world. Hell, he even had a fling with the moon. How was SHE going to compete with THAT? So, she did what any respectable earthbender would do and buried her feelings so deep in the earth that even a badgermole couldn't get to it.

That is... until someone is appointed a councilmen on the United Republic Council for the Southern Watertribe. Sokka had nominated one of his loyal advisors in the Southpole to take his place to watch over his people as he moved himself to Republic City to take his new position. It didn't take long for the two to rekindle their friendship and the entireity of Republic City began to respect then, even after learning the names they called each other. The Blind Bandit and Coucilmen Meathead/Snoozles were seen as a dynamic duo of justice. If you caused any kind of rukus, those two were on you like fur on a polarbear-dog's butt. However, the two also were known for their drinking.

Every Friday evening, the two met at the 'Drinking Hole' and reminisce of old times and new. It was Toph's favorite day because she got to hang out with the only person in the city that didn't salute her or call her Ma'am. The second Friday they met up, Toph learned of the most tragic thing she had ever heard... Suki's inability to have children. Between the firewater and Sokka's distraught face, she deciphered that Suki blamed herself, Sokka blamed himself, and the relationship just shattered. They were yelling and screaming and crying and it just bled their souls dry. Sokka woke up one early morning and Suki was gone. He told Toph that he yearned for Yue to watch over her even though he never heard from her again. He drowned himself in his work and tried to avoid all workless interactions. He told her how grateful he was to see her in her position. He needed a friend more than anything so that was what Toph became... his escape... and she could feel the feelings she buried digging its way up.

During one of her 'Shake-Downs' of some Triad morons in the deepest part of Skank town, she was met with a mighty cocky rookie named Kanto. He had an adorable stupidity that reminded her of a young Sokka as he tried to show off his abilities. One of the firebenders of the little gang they surrounded, did a bit of a showy jet-pack move over a large fence and took off running. Toph shook her head then grinned because she LOOOVED it when they ran. Before she could lift her arm up to rattle the metallic fence, Kanto burst off the ground and she heard the sounds of the new pulley systems for the metallic cords squeal. She heard the report that he used his cords like vines to monkey-cat swing his way in front of the firebender and disabled his escape with a metallic lasso. She was going to yell bloody murder at the man, but he fell to one knee and apologized for taking all her fun. One stupid moment led to another and she was straddling the muscular man and riding him like a crazed tiger-bull. The upside to being blind is that she could picture anyone she wished so her lust was on full mode. She had no idea that that one night of thoughtless, unbridled passion would lead to meeting the first of the two most important females she would ever meet in her life... Lin.

* * *

Pregnancy was definitely new to Toph. The hormone imbalances, the oddest cravings, the breathtaking moments of feeling something kicking and moving inside you, they were all so brand new to her. Sokka was the only one she had and he took her to a doctor where they used waterbending to hear the pulse of the baby and told them that the baby was healthy. Sokka was there for her, almost constantly. Even sent a few letters to Katara letting her know the good news. Everything was changing and it began to send waves of panic within her for no reason. Sokka hugged her and left her alone in her apartment where that panic turned to horror as she realised she had no idea how she was going to take care of this... this... parasite. She chastised herself. This was just a baby. A baby that belonged to her. Not a parasite! She felt something build inside her that she hated feeling... fear. It turned into a blanket then shot out and wrapped itself around her head, smothering her. What if she isn't a good mother... what if she does something and it hurts the poor thing... what if it grows up to hate her... what if she died and left the little one on her own... OH SPIRITS... Toph couldn't breathe. She fell to her knees and burst into tears as she ran her hands over her belly. She made muffled promises of never leaving or hurting... never not loving the little one...

Toph wailed loudly and prayed that her child would be safe and that she didn't fuck this up. A loud bang made her jump and her vulnerable position made it impossible for her to react quick enough, but she heard Sokka's concerned voice saying her name and she was engulfed in his embrace. She wetted his shoulder with mumbles of how useless she was and how horrible a mother she'd be and he quickly put an end to that nonsense by shushing her and just talking to her like she needed to hear and before she knew it, she was calm and his aged face was strong but his words were soft. She could honestly say that if it wasn't for Sokka, Toph would've been a drained corpse of a mother. His words of encouragement and his sloppy attempt at humor made him one of the few rocks that she never had to bend. When Lin was born, Sokka became Uncle Meathead and he helped with anything he could help with.

As Lin grew, so did that dormant feeling Toph buried for Sokka. When Lin was six, Katara stopped by and offered to babysit her with their children to give Toph some 'Momma Alone' time. Lin jumped at the chance to ride an air-bison and Toph jumped at the chance for some alone time. She hugged her daughter up and kissed both her eyes and told her to TRY and behave for Auntie Sugarqueen. Katara gave a sarcastic laugh as she hugged her friend and they flew off with a Yip Yip. It was Friday, she wasn't on momma or police duty, and she wanted a drink. At the Drinking Hole, she couldn't stop talking about her daughter nor could Sokka, "Seriously, Snoozles, I don't know how I could've done this without you. You're my Meathead in Shiny Armor." There was a pause that was foolishly deafening to her. She was about to punch his arm and chuckle at how serious he got, but she felt something brush against her palm. His touch was so loving and so intoxicating that the buzz from his hand and the alcohol freed her impending emotions from the solid earth inside her. She closed her eyes when his fingers slid up her arm and lightly touch the space armlet and welcomed the cockamamie sensation back to the world and she moved herself into him. Her hands were swift like a ghost over his chest and face to navigate her lips upon his. Her arms snaked around his head and lovingly restricted his escape, not that she needed to. His arms pulled her into him as silkened velveteen lips pushed and pulled one another like waves crashing on rock. Fire and air dove into the other elements as they broke apart to catch their breaths. She could feel his pulse against her forearms as their exhalations clashed between them. She could feel his want pressing against her abdomen and he made a quickened move and heard coins ringing and wiggling on the wooden table to signify that they were done drinking.

* * *

She never been in his apartment but twice and she never got past the living room, but she was pulled right past the room and into a narrow hallway leading to room that slapped her senses full of Sokka's scent. The warm, salty, almost leathery smell invaded her nostrils before the original source slid his calloused hands across her neck, letting his fingers snake into her scalp on the back of her head. His kiss was more intrusive and wet that caused her body to pulsate and clench as she released his wolf tail. His hands slid down her shoulders over her chest and off her completely, but didn't stop kissing her. She felt his knuckles against her chest and she broke the kiss, curious as to what he was doing. She heard movement and something dropping to the wooden floor (that deterred her from 'seeing' anything). He, gently, took her wrist and brought her left hand up to place her palm against his bare chest as he pushed himself into her to reclaim her lips. Her face felt like she went head first into a fire pit. His skin was so smooth, so warm, so... vulnerable that she just HAD to make her own. She broke their ever burning kiss and brought her other hand to his chest as she lapped and pecked at the tender flesh of his neck then proceeded to make her mark that was sure to leave one hell of a hickey. He grunted ever so sexily as he pushed his body closer. Her hands roamed over the steel-tight muscles that twitched happily at her touch almost as if she were bending them. She felt his hands busy at trying to undressing her as her own hands unfastened the belt around his waist. He arched his neck up and let out a panting moan as the belt unraveled and her hands snaked along the flesh of his ass. She moved her kisses to his jawline and eventually, their lips were together again.

Toph could feel Sokka's frustration within their embrace at her armor and she chuckled in the kiss. She pushed herself away and took two steps back to metalbend the armor off of her and freed her hair. Some swooped over her breast as the rest cascaded down her back. She paused in shock as she heard the man's rumbling voice cut within the darkness before her, "Gods, Toph... you are beautiful."

She gave a grin, "You said the same exact thing to your meat dish at lunch."

He gave a chuckle but his voice was deep and titillating, "Yep. And I devoured it... just like I'm about to do to you."

She took in her bottom lip and sucked on it seductively, just for him, before she spoke more erotically, "Whenever you're ready, Snoozles."

She heard him snort a laugh then she was scooped and pressed into furs that puffed his scent all over her as his lips crushed against his. Their flesh tried to melt into one another as Sokka tried to orient their perfect poisition. The head of his manhood brushed against her opening a few times making her bark out her moans within the kiss. That caused the man above her stop all actions. The first few seconds were filled with her fear that he no longer wanted this and when she felt him shift off her, she could feel a numbness rush over her. Tears welled up in her eyes but were blinked out when she gasped at the feeling of the warm, watertribe man's hand gripping her thighs as his panting breath breezed against her sex. He placed her legs on top of his shoulders and nuzzled her slickened lips with his nose before slurping at her sex like he was sucking off the softened flesh of a peach. Toph couldn't stop the "Fuck" from hissing out of her mouth. His tongue dance at her entrance then his lips eveloped around her clit as his experienced fingers penetrated her. Her muscles all seemed to contract at the same time and her hands grabbed the furs on the bed for dear life. She couldn't think all she could do was cry out. His real name being sung like a hymnal and she could tell that it only drove him more hungrily. He wanted something from her, something that only he could get out of her, something that only one other man has ever seen... he wanted to see her lose control.

She was two more strokes and sucks away from showing it to him, but he stopped as if sensing it. He pulled away leaving her lying on her back, trying ever so desperately to catch her breath. She felt his heat over her body and before he could get fully on top of her, she yanked and pulled and flipped until he was on his back. His arms pressed them together in the tumble and when they settled, his lips were on hers. The taste of him and her mixed in her mouth gave her a more primal sensation than she thought it would. She broke the kiss, to his shock, she mused, and kissed down his body. She could hear his loss of breath and could sense his anticipation in his muscles as she came to Sokka's twitching length. She would never tell anyone that Kanto's was thicker where Sokka's was longer. By the Spirits, his had a slight curve to it and was a lot smoother. She could feel herself get more wet as she leaned down and suckle on just the head as one hand slowly slid up and down his shaft and the other gently caressing his testicles.

If it wasn't his scent, or his taste, or his twitching muscles that turned Toph on... it was his voice. His yelps and grunts and puffs of air were making this hard for her to not just swallow the man's cock then and there. She tried her damnedest to keep a slow, steady pace with her blow job, but his thrusts and cusses were making it hard. She let his head go with a pop and took the wetness she provided there and slick it all down his shaft with her small hand. She was slow with the movements and it caused him to bite his lip and suck in air as she sped it up placing her mouth back on. She tasted the precum and moaned within the blowjob that sent his muscles in his abdomen to crunch. One hand softly cupped her jaw while the other took the hand off his shaft and he pulled her into him. They were once again mingling their excited breaths as her hands needed to touch his face... to know what kind of expression was on it. His hands dropped to her hips as her hands dance over his brow, his aged cheeks, his nose, until her fingers rested against his swollen lips. His erratic panting caused condensation upon her fingertips and she impatiently kissed them.

She didn't fight him as he lifted her hips and hovered her over his curved erection. He kept her there, as if waiting for her to give the ok, and it made her smile in the kiss. She broke the kiss and pushed his hands away then reached between them and guided him inside. He filled her to the brim with a slicked protest as he easily slipped into the tightened cavern. They both seemed to convulse and grunt as they both stood still, their bodies adjusting to one another. She swore she could see the lights of the Heavens fill her sight as she felt her walls sucking and stretching against the heated intruder that shared a pulse to show just how much Sokka enjoyed their connection. His fingers dug into the softened flesh of her hips as it sounded like he was trying to gather himself. She gave a wicked grin as she thought to herself that she wasn't going to let him. She leaned forward and lifted her hips up and brought them down slow. She bit her bottom lip as she heard Sokka's muffled cursing and she did it again. Damn... it felt so good, she didn't think she'd last too much longer. How crazy is that. They Just started... Her absentmindedness, for a split second, allowed Sokka to have an impetuous moment of movement. He swept her underneath him, again, and in one smooth motion, he was slowly pumping inside of her. The trailing edges of his corona bumped into some of the most delicious places within her. She was losing her thought processes and her mouth was growing dry from leaving it hanging open to praise and urge on the man above her.

His pace increased and his position shifted. His elbows to either side of her head and his equally dry lips against hers, both lubricating the other's dryness. Shit, she was so close to her climax and he could sense it. He broke the kiss and latched his lips onto her nipple as he slowed his thrusts down to a mild hammering than a drilling. She cursed loudly and reached out both her hands and clawed at his shoulders. His thrusts went deep and hard until she observed that he was almost at his limit. She extended an arm between them and found her clit and rubbed it into overdrive. Sokka noticed and left her breast to focus on just the action of thrusting. She felt the pooling of her intensity engulfing her every nerve until she couldn't concentrate on moving her fingers anymore and Sokka did the rest. He leaned just right and the scratchy line of pubic hair just above his penis seemed to sexually irritate her clit and caused everything to explode behind her eyes. Sokka pushed his entire form into her as she convulsed and cried out both to the Gods and to him. When she was just about to come down she felt a surge of scorching smoke fill her insides and the both of them finally collapsed from sweet, torturous ecstasy. He flopped to her side but reached out to hold her hand that rested beside her. They both stared out into the deadly quiet expanse above them as their lungs lurched for air. Her body still quaked from the aftermath and she let out an airy laugh that came out like gasps for air and turned her head slightly to speak, "Why haven't we been doing this more?"

She heard his deep chuckle and he squeezed her hand a little, "Good question."

They laid like that for a few moments before Toph's brain decided to go into panic mode. She sat up, her hand detaching from his and she let out a sigh, "Listen, Sokka... I..."

Before she could go on, he cut her off, "Toph... Stop. You and I both know that this was a one time thing. That... you and I... we don't do relationships. Even if I DID try to make you my wife... you'd punch me in the arm and laugh. If this leads to another child... I'm gonna take responsibility... I'm GOING TO, no matter how much earth and metal you bend at me."

She turned to him with her eyes wet and starting to redden, "Why do you know me so well?"

She didn't see him smile but she felt it on lips. He lingered there and pulled away, brushing the tears off her cheek and he spoke with a broken humor in his voice, "Alrighty... lets get you cleaned up, Chief. Trust me when I say that nothing is more uncomfortable that stick fur."

Toph gagged a little and laughed when he did. He guided her to the bathing room and they took turns wiping the other off, almost causing another sex fest. As she wiped down Sokka's chest, his voice hummed and echoed in the room, "If it is a boy, we should name him Zao or Dorak." Toph scrunched her nose at those names and shook her head as she wiped around his neck and she asked, "... and what if it's a girl?"

He had a pause in his voice and his small touch to her belly paused all her movements and he spoke soft and deep, "Suyin."


End file.
